Stoners' Dreams
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: Captain N: The Game Master Kevin Keene, Mike Vincent, and their friend, Jason Krick, smoke pot while listening to the Beatles and the Doors. The email address is invalid.


Stoners' Dreams     **Author's note:**

    This is my fifth indepedent N-Fic. It's based on a scene that my friend, Mike Rohm, and I filmed of our movie, "Back to the Future, Part IV: Disco Inferno". The scene was filmed on Friday, October 14, 1994, at Mike's house. Mike had called up his friend, Jason Krick, and asked him to come over. I gave Mike the idea to bribe Jason with a part in the movie if he came over, and Jason agreed.     Jason arrived shortly (he lived close by). We started filming the scene, which I'm certain was Jason's idea. In it, Jason, Mike, and I smoke a joint. (It wasn't a real joint. It was rolled up typing and notebook paper.) We just sat around and "smoked" it in Mike's dimly-lit bedroom, passing it to one another, while listening to The Doors and The Beatles on Mike's CD player. It's the silliest thing!     So, I thought it would be funny if Kevin Keene and Mike Vincent were in the same situation. Thus, this fanfic had to be written! Kevin and Mike are hanging out at Mike's house, and their friend, Jason (who is in no way inspired by Jason Krick,...um, yeah), is there. The three of them then sit around smoking a joint and listening to music. Is that a winning plot or what?!     I've tried to get our dialogue in as accurately as possible based on my viewing of the tape. (I have omitted hard-to-understand dialogue.) Mike says Mike's dialogue, Jason says Jason's dialogue, and Kevin says my dialogue. I added the Nintendo Zapper in for this story, so it would have some connection to video games. The songs they listen to are the same ones we listened to. The scene lasts a little over 10 minutes. The title comes from the name of a BBS Mike and Jason were planning on starting in high school, but never got around to. This story takes place on Friday, October 14, 1994. It takes the TV series, the "CHANGES" miniseries, and Seasons 4 and 5 into account.     For those of you who want to know, I started writing this story on Tuesday, February 16, 1999, at 9:00 AM, Eastern time. I finished it the next day at 11:27 AM. The story was updated on Monday, August 23, 1999. It sure sounds like something either Mike or Jason would write (Jason smokes pot), but I can assure you that _I_ wrote it.     I want to caution you that smoking pot is bad for you. This story is written for reading pleasure only. I will not be held responsible for any sick and twisted ideas you get from it.     Comments, both good and bad, are welcome.

  


Stoners' Dreams

Written by

Mark Moore 

>     Mike and Kevin walked back into Mike's bedroom. They had just been in Mike's computer room, where Kevin had watched Mike play Wolfenstein 3-D and cuss at the soldiers, telling them they'd all die. Then the game froze, so the two of them decided to come back to Mike's room.     Mike opened the door, and the two of them walked into the room. Mike closed the door. The room was pretty dark. The blinds on the windows were closed, blocking out the light from the sun. The only source of illumination was a small light mounted on the wall. It looked more like evening than afternoon.     Then they realized something strange. Mike's CD player was turned on, and "People Are Strange" by The Doors was playing: 
> 
>     People are strange when you're a stranger.    Faces look ugly when you're alone.    Women seem wicked when you're unwanted.    Streets are uneven when you're down.
> 
>     "Hey, Mike, where are Jason's tapes that you were talkin' about?" Kevin asked.     "I think they're in the closet, man." Mike replied.     "Oh, okay." Kevin turned and opened up the closet door.     A figure standing inside handed Kevin a case full of music tapes.     Kevin took the case. "Thanks, Jason." He closed the door and turned around, then stopped and considered what had just happened.     Mike picked up a CD case off of the bed. "My album, man."     "What the..." Kevin wondered. He opened the closet door.     Jason was standing there. He had his arms out in front of him like a zombie. "You dareth take my tapes." He began choking Kevin, then pushed him onto Mike's bed. 
> 
>     When you're strange,     Faces come out of the rain.     When you're strange,     No one remembers your name.     When you're strange,     When you're strange,     When you're strange. 
> 
>     "What's up, man?" Jason asked, then closed the closet door.     Kevin stood up. "Jason, please. How many times have I told you not to do that? Mike, how many times? That's right!"     "I'm comin' outta da closet, man. I'm comin' outta da closet." Jason explained.     Kevin nodded. "That makes sense."     "Yeah." Jason agreed.     Mike shut off the music.     The three of them walked over to Mike's chair. Jason crashed on Mike's bed, knocking Mike's tapes onto the floor.     "Jason!" Mike yelled. "Get up, man! Don't even be - don't even start sittin' on my tapes 'n' shit, man. Get your ass off."     Jason moved slightly and lay down on the bed. Mike sat in his chair and placed a pillow on his lap.     Kevin sat on the edge of the bed. "Jason, how many times have we told you not to sit on the bed like that and mess up Mike's tapes?"     "Uh..."     "Twentieth time, man." Mike answered for him.     "Oh, yeah. I mean...yeah."     "I mean, when's it gonna stop, Jason?" Kevin asked.     "When's this gonna stop, man?! I'm _sick_ of it!" Mike yelled in rage, throwing the pillow onto the floor.     Jason pointed at himself. "When they become _my_ tapes!"     "Oh. Okay. I can put up with it then."     "Boy, this is fun!" Kevin said. "The Three Musketeers back together again!"     Jason sat up. "You got a candy bar, man?"     Mike laughed. "Yes! Candy bars kick ass!"     "No, do you have any, like, in the fridge or somethin'?" Kevin asked.     "I like Snickers." Mike commented.     "Then why are you talking about Three Musketeers when you ain't got no candy bars?" Jason asked.     "He's talkin' about, like, the _people_ I think." Mike said. "I think he's copying quotes from that idiot show he watches. You know, Saved by the Bell?"     "Uh,..." Kevin began, "oh, yeah, The College Years."     Mike smiled. "Hey, Jason, I bet it must've felt a lot better coming out of the closet."     Jason just stared at him. Mike and Kevin began to laugh.     "It was dark in there. It was scary." Jason replied.     Mike continued laughing. "You don't have to hide it anymore! You can go on Geraldo, man!"     Jason started kicking at Mike and Kevin. They held up their hands to avoid getting hit.     "Jason's pissed." Mike laughed. "It's funny!"     Jason then kicked Mike's chair, causing him to spin around in circles.     "Whooooooaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Mike suddenly forced the chair to stop spinning. "Quit, man."     "Puke. Puke." Jason told him.     Mike pretended to throw up on Kevin.     "Oh, man, my pants." Kevin complained.     Jason then took Mike's stuffed Pound Puppy and "vomitted" it past Mike.     Mike laughed, then flicked Jason off. "Fuck you! Fuck you, man!"     Jason gave Mike the peace sign. "Peace. Smoke a joint!"     Mike laughed again and pretended to smoke an invisible joint.     Jason put on a black cap. "La doobee!"     Mike nodded, accepting it. "Cool."     Jason lay back down on the bed and took off the cap.     "Aw, shit, man." Mike complained about the heat.     Jason sat up again. "Hey, man, you know what we need?"     "What's that, man?" Mike asked.     "Some tunes!"     Mike stood up, thinking it was a good idea. "All right, man, I'll put on one."     Jason stood up and walked over to the CD player with him. "No, I got it, man."     "No, I know how to fix it, man."     Jason opened up the lid. "You got The Beatles, man?"     Mike put The Beatles' "Revolver" CD in the CD player. "Yeah, man. Close it, man. I'll put it on." He selected track 14.     The Beatles' "Tomorrow Never Knows" starting playing.     "The Beatles are cool." Jason commented.     Mike sat back down in his chair, and Jason lay back down on the bed. Jason put the cap back on. 
> 
>     Turn off your mind, relax, and float down stream.     It is not dying. It is not dying. 
> 
>     "Oh, by the way, Jason, did you bring the drugs?" Kevin asked.     "Drugs?"     "Yeah, you know."     Jason sat up. "Oh, yeah, those!"     "Cool!" Mike said.     Jason stood up and walked over to the closet. "I think they're somewhere in the closet, man. Check it out!"     "All right!" Mike said. "I'm gonna smoke some grass, man!"     "Yeah." Kevin agreed. 
> 
>     Lay down all thoughts; surrender to the void.     It is shining. It is shining. 
> 
>     Jason got a box out of the closet that look remarkably like his tape case, yet it was not. The box had a picture of Bill Clinton on the top. The President was wearing a cap with a pot leaf on it. He was smoking a joint and saying "I never inhaled!" Jason read this line to Mike and Kevin.     Mike laughed. "That's cool, man!"     Jason lay the box on the bed and took out a bomber joint. "Look upon this!"     Mike laughed. 
> 
>     Love is all, and love is everyone.     It is knowing. It is knowing. 
> 
>     Jason lay back down on the bed. He gave Kevin the peace sign, which Kevin returned.     "All right, now we gotta go to the bathroom 'n' smoke it." Jason said.     "No, come on. Just pass me the joint, man." Mike said.     Jason lit the bomber joint and smoked it. Then he passed it to Mike, who smoked it as well. 
> 
>     It is believing. It is believing. 
> 
>     "Want it, man?" Mike asked Kevin.     "Yeah." Kevin said.     Mike gave Kevin the joint. Kevin smoked it, then began coughing from the smoke.     "Don't be a wussy, man! Smoke it, man!" Mike told him.     Kevin smoked it again and didn't cough. He was beginning to feel the effects. He laughed in a silly way.     Mike laughed. Kevin smoked it again, then passed the joint to Jason. Jason lay down and smoked it. 
> 
>     So play the game "Existence" to the end     Of the beginning, of the beginning. 
> 
>     Jason threw the joint to Mike, who smoked it and threw it to Kevin.     Kevin yelled and quickly put out the fire on his pants. He smoked the joint and passed it to Jason.     As the song reached the end, the three of them kept passing the joint around.     Mike stood up and walked over to the CD player. "Hey, man, I'm gonna put on more songs, man."     "Yeah, man! Yeah!" Kevin said in a funny voice.     Mike laughed. He selected The Doors' "Strange Days" album and selected track 1.     "C'mon, throw it to me, man." Mike said.     "Strange Days" began playing.     "All right, there, man. It's on a new track, man." Mike walked back over to his chair.     "Who's got it, man?" Jason asked.     "Where's the joint, man?" Mike asked. "C'mon, man. What happened to the joint, man?"     Mike and Jason searched for the joint, while Kevin turned on the TV.     "Man, turn it off!" Mike yelled.     Kevin turned off the TV and sat back on the bed.     Jason found the joint and smoked it, then passed it to Mike.     Mike smoked it and passed it to Kevin, who continued to laugh whenever he smoked it.     They kept passing the point around. 
> 
>     Strange eyes fill strange rooms.     Voices will signal their tired end. 
> 
>     Mike laughed. "Dude, it's funny as fuckin' heck!"     Jason passed Mike the joint, and Mike smoked it, then passed it to Kevin. 
> 
>     The hostess is grinning. 
> 
>     Kevin smoked the joint.     Jason sat up and took the joint away from him. "Dude, you're kissin' the cherry!"     Mike laughed. "You're really fun, man!"     Jason and Mike gave each other peace signs.     Jason then covered up the joint with his hands as he smoked it. "Censored."     Mike laughed.     "Dude, do you ever feel - do you ever get the feeling like people are watching us doing this?" Kevin asked.     "I dunno, man." Mike said. "I don't give a shit either. Hey, fuck you, man!" Mike yelled into space.     Kevin passed Jason the joint.     _"What are you watching for?!!!"_ Mike screamed into nothingness.     Kevin let out a silly yell.     "I'm getting dillusional, man." Mike said.     "You know, now that I'm thinking about it, I think I feel ourselves watching us smoking this." Kevin said. "I mean it's weird! This stuff must be gettin' to me."     Kevin offered Jason the joint.     "Roach it." Jason said.     Not knowing what Jason meant, Kevin smoked it again. He then passed it to Jason, who smoked it and passed it to Mike, who smoked it. 
> 
>     As we run from the day     To a strange night of stone. 
> 
>     The song ended. Kevin got the joint again and smoked it, then offered it to Jason.     "Roach it, man, roach it." Jason said again.     "Yeah, man." Mike said, not knowing what Jason meant either.     Kevin smoked it more, then offered it to Jason again.     "Roach it!" Jason yelled. "Roach it!"     "Roach it, man! C'mon, don't be a sissy, man!" Mike yelled.     Kevin kept smoking the joint.     Jason sat up and took the joint from him. "Don't hog it, man! Roach it! Roach it!" He tapped the ashes onto the bed.     Mike laughed.     "Save this for later." Jason threw the joint onto the floor.     "Cool." Kevin scooped up the ashes and swallowed them. "Mmmmm!"     Jason stood up.     "Now what?" Kevin asked, standing up as well.     Jason picked up Mike's Nintendo Zapper and began firing. "Now we see ducks! And dogs! Woof! Woof!" He began firing at Kevin.     "Yeah, Jason, okay..." Kevin said, backing away.     "Arf! Arf! Arf!"     Mike watched and laughed.     And thus this continued late into the night. 
> 
>   

> 
> Copyright © 1999 by [Mark Moore][1]

   [1]: mailto:johnny_arcade@yahoo.com?subject=Stoners' Dreams



End file.
